


Oceans

by Gerardwayismymom



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Emo, Frerard, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerardwayismymom/pseuds/Gerardwayismymom
Summary: Gerard never thought he would date someone younger than himselfLet alone that person be the kid Mikey used to hang out back when he was in high school.But it all changed after Mikey's birthday party when a very drunk Frank started to hit on himWhich crept him outBut years later there he was, sitting with his own little family with the man and being happier than ever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drama free, bullshit free little fic 😊  
Enjoy

Gerard had never been in a relationship with someone younger than himself before.   
A couple of years maybe but to date someone fourteen years younger than himself was definitely something he never thought he would be doing.   
He didn't have any time to deal with his partner's immaturity.   
All he wanted was a drama free, bullshit free relationship  
And that was all.   
But when his last relationship ended with quiet the opposite of what he wanted, a shit ton of drama and bullshit, all he had in mind was to accept things the way they were.   
Maybe he was meant to be alone. 

Loneliness for him wasn't something to be sad over. He actually enjoyed his own company more, making himself busy with the things he loved rather than dealing with stupid things. 

When he and his partner parted ways, the last thing he had in mind was to get in a new relationship.   
But right after one year when he was in his brother's birthday party(which he didn't want to attend but would've looked like a dickhead if he didn't)   
Everything changed. 

Frank, the kid that used to go to school with Mikey, out of millions of other people chose to obsess over him. 

At first Gerard thought the boy was hitting on him because he was drunk  
But the phone call he received the next day showed otherwise.   
It was Frank, being an awkward nervous wreck, not knowing what to say behind the phone. 

Gerard on the other hand was pissed. He had been reading this really good book when his phone rang.   
And now the boy was beating out the bush.   
Gerard wanted to ask him what the fuck he wanted  
But he wasn't that much of an asshole. 

Eventually his patience wore out after ten minutes of just waiting there awkwardly, the boy sounding too nervous to say anything. 

He let out a deep sigh out of annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do you exactly want?"

And voila! He finally asked the question he had been holding himself from asking.   
It came out a little more aggressive than he had planned which probably scared Frank away because he apologized quickly and hung up. 

Gerard not knowing what the fuck just happened but he went back to reading anyway.


	2. 2

Just after a minute or two Gerard's phone rang again. 

He ignored it for few seconds but curiosity got the best of him so he took it from the nightstand, surprised to see Mikey's name on the screen this time. 

"Hey Mikes"  
He closed his book after placing the bookmark,   
Putting it on the nightstand. 

The universe probably didn't want him to read it.   
Not that night. 

"Mikes?"  
He frowned slightly, hearing a small whisper coming from the other side before his brother spoke. 

"You're an asshole, Gerard"  
Mikey said, making his brother roll his eyes. 

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Why did you speak to Frank like that?"  
He asked, making Gerard cock an eyebrow. 

"Like what?"  
He asked.   
How did Mikey know Frank had called?   
He was starting to get suspicious.   
Plus there were whispers aside from Mikey's voice.   
Frank was probably there. 

"Like the asshole you are!"  
His brother groaned. 

"Listen Mikey Way, I don't know what you're talking about. I still don't know why that friend of yours called me in the first place"  
Gerard lied.   
Of course he knew why that kid had called him. He wasn't that stupid.   
He just wanted to annoy Mikey. 

"Oh come on!"  
Mikey sounded irritated  
And Gerard was loving it.   
He laid down, staring at the ceiling. 

"How old is he, Mikey? Nineteen?  
I'm not into younger people. I thought you knew it"  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"He's twenty one. He's not like other younger people, Gee. Trust me"  
His tone got softer, making Gerard frown with himself as he was busy trying to scratch this place on his back that he was dying to scratch, but couldn't reach. 

"Uhh"  
He moaned in satisfaction, closing his eyes as he scratched it, so hard that it started burning. 

"What the fuck are you doing?"  
Mikey asked. Gerard could picture his frowning all too clearly.   
He sat up finally, pulling his shirt down. 

"Was scratching my back"

"You're so fucking annoying I wonder how anyone can like you.   
Bye"

And just like that Mikey hung up.   
Gerard just sat there, grinning with himself before he got an idea.   
He was going to check Frank's Instagram. 

Why you ask?   
He had no reason for that.   
He just wanted to see what kind of a guy he actually was. 

He typed his name, trying to remember his last name.   
What was it?   
Something like ireo eiro  
He couldn't remember. 

As soon as he typed Frank I  
There he was.   
He tapped on the profile, surprised. 

He was already following Gerard and was apparently a big fan of his comics.   
He was cute, had three dogs and was a vegan.   
He also played guitar in a band. 

Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.


	3. 3

Frank was nervous. Gerard could clearly see it but he didn't mention it in case it would make him even more nervous. 

Gerard found it cute. Frank wasn't as rude and straightforward as he had been in Mikey's birthday.   
Sober him was way different. 

After the food was eaten and desert was served with a small talk it was time to go home. 

Frank insisted to pay since he was the one that chose the expensive restaurant which was new to Gerard. 

Usually he was expected to pay on the dates but Frank was different. 

He allowed Frank to pay anyway, smiling at him once he turned, noticing how his cheeks took a very slight shade of pink  
Which was now clear. 

"I guess I'll call a cab"  
He gave Gerard a small nervous smile, making the man raise his eyebrows at him. 

He wasn't going to let the boy go with a cab, not now that he had paid for the restaurant and treated Gerard way better than his previous dates.   
Gerard actually kind of liked him already. 

"I'll drive you home"  
He walked down the stairs, Frank opening his mouth to protest but Gerard holding a hand up.   
"And that's final!"  
-

"These streets are always so busy"  
Gerard sighed, falling back against his seat. 

The traffic had been bad when they came  
But now it was worse. 

"I'm really sorry" Frank cleared his throat a little, sitting up and rubbing his face.   
"You will be late now, because of me"

"Shut up"


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty smut lol

The movie was over but all Frank had in mind was the fact that he was with Gerard, sitting on his couch, next to him, with the man's arm around his neck  
Alone. 

He was very comfortable around the man now since It was their third date.   
This time after going to two expensive restaurants Gerard finally had told him how he wasn't into having expensive dates at all  
Plus he didn't like it when Frank paid both times because he didn't have to  
And honestly that was very relieving to hear. 

Frank wasn't that kind of a person himself. He would rather be like that next to the man he liked so much, in the comfort of his house watching a nice movie than going to the expensive restaurants where he didn't belong and everyone gave him glances. 

The first time- he had tried his best to look as appropriate for the place as he could.   
He had worn his black suit, his hair combed neatly and all his facial piercings off.   
But still he could feel people's glances at him, giving him those looks of disapproval. 

On the second date however he couldn't help himself. He had worn his dress shirt and black coat but with his black skinny jeans and converse, the Hazel of his eyes standing out with eyeliner  
And as soon as he was in the restaurant the looks were worse.   
He didn't care though because Gerard had complemented him a lot  
And that was all that mattered. 

But tonight he was wearing his usual clothes. Ripped jeans and a faded band shirt   
Nothing formal because it was just a movie night. 

Gerard on the other had wasn't dressed so formal himself. He was wearing this dark blue shirt that looked so good on him with his fades jeans, looking effortlessly handsome  
As usual. 

Frank couldn't help but to stare at him in amazement, looking away quickly once the man noticed. 

He couldn't believe how much he wanted to get on his knees and just suck Gerard until his last breath  
He wouldn't dare of course.   
Not right away so as a first step he leaned in slowly, placing a kiss on the man's cheek. 

"It was a great night"  
He smiled once Gerard looked at him.   
Oh God  
He wanted to kiss the man so bad so he leaned, closing his eyes as their lips met. 

It was a peck on the lips. Soft small and innocent.   
Not enough to satisfy Frank but he leaned back once Gerard pulled away, staring into his eyes. 

It was just a small pause though. Before Gerard knew it Frank's lips were on his again, the boy's hand moving to the front of his jeans in a quick, bold move. 

Gerard already knew how much of a horny little shit frank was.   
He couldn't blame him.   
He himself was like a bitch in heat when he was in his early twenties, wanting to fuck anyone he saw.   
But now that his hormones had calmed down for years he had patience and sex was not on his mind every minute like it used to.   
Frank however  
He was on his early twenties while Gerard was in his mid thirties. 

He was young and energetic while Gerard was a lazy ass who just wanted to sit somewhere and either read or write. 

But he would lie if he said the light touches of Frank's hand on his groin wasn't making him hard and excited. 

His lips were soft and thin against Gerard's, kissing softly and waiting for Gerard who finally parted his lips, sucking Frank's bottom lip in and holding his head by his chin. 

The kiss was on Frank's chin now, the very small stubble scratching against Gerard's lips as he trailed his kiss down to the tattoo on Frank's neck. 

And as soon as Gerard's lips connected to the scorpion on Frank's neck the younger one was a moaning mess, his palm pressing harder to the front of Gerard's Jeans, gripping and feeling him through the rough fabric. 

Gerard loved every second of it. He was honestly starting to get tired of jerking off in the bathroom  
Plus Frank was so hot.  
It was so hot to watch him unbutton Gerard's jeans with his tattooed hands, pulling back to get on his knees between the man's legs. 

He was rock hard himself, the unmistakable bulge in the front of his jeans confirming it as Gerard's eyes fell there, then moving up to see the look on his face. 

His huge Hazel eyes were heavy with lust, his pink lips apart as he was watching Gerard's face, his hand wrapped around the man's hard on. 

Gerard's eyebrows were knotted together, chest rising and falling as he was thrusting his hips to Frank's fist, his hand running towards the younger one's hair, gripping it. 

"Fuck"  
Frank was quick to curse as Gerard brought his head to his hard on, his eyes closing as soon as he felt the tip of Gerard's cock in his mouth, thrusting in. 

"Take it!" Gerard groaned, slamming his hips up and hearing as Frank choked, his eyes going glassy. 

He moaned around Gerard, moving his head up and down as Gerard was thrusting up in his mouth, making it stretch and his eyes water. 

"Fuck!"  
Gerard came, frank feeling himself Cumming as well as he swallowed, looking up at the man.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank moving in.   
Few months after their dates

The day Frank moved in with Gerard was easily one of the best days of his life.   
Now he had access to the man all the time Which meant he could have him whenever he craved his hugs or kisses or his warmth. 

They had been officially together for a few months now. Gerard was closer to him than ever, being his comfort zone so it was no wonder if Frank wanted to be with him 24/7.

That night after unpacking his few belongings and placing them around the house he was tired.   
It was around nine thirty when he placed the cardboard boxes away and grabbed himself a bottle of beer as well as a cigarette. 

The soft David Bowie was still coming from Gerard's office and in all honesty Frank didn't want to look clingy and disturb him while working  
Although he knew he wanted to be in the presence of the man.   
He just had to wait a few minutes until the man finished.   
Plus they had the whole night. 

Frank smiled with himself when the idea came across his mind.   
He took a sip of his drink and pushed the thought away because he knew concentrating on the thought too much would make him a little too excited and he didn't want it.  
Not now. 

The cooking show was not as bad as Frank thought. Maybe because he was hungry and his stomach was growling  
But he was too lazy to make something for himself. 

The woman was making some foreign food, mixing the ingredients and talking too much, making Frank roll his eyes and wish he could just plaster the woman's mouth shut. 

The remote control was on the other end of the couch.   
Frank reached for it, muting the tv when he heard the David Bowie stopping. 

The door opened and before he knew it Gerard was in the living room, his glasses still on. 

How could Frank handle this? His heart wasn't ready for that.   
It was like a fucking dream  
Still, after five months of being together with the man. Frank was so in love  
So mesmerized with his every move. 

"Do you want something?"  
Gerard asked, Filling his mug with coffee before joining Frank. 

Frank shook his head quickly, smiling as he licked his lips, watching Gerard sitting next to him. 

"No...no you just look really good"  
He smiled, taking a long drag of his cigarette. 

Gerard's eyebrows moved up as he watched his boyfriend, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Having Frank was like dating a fan. Which wasn't completely wrong. He was a fan of Gerard's work but this was different than any other relationship the man ever had.   
Frank just made him feel so special. 

"I look Normal but thank you, sweetheart" He smiled as he turned the television volume up and changed the channel until it was some wildlife show. 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Frank's beer finished and he stopped smoking.   
He moved closer to his boyfriend, placing his head in the crook of Gerard's neck and taking a deep breath  
Inhaling the smell of his Cologne. 

"You smell so good"  
He whispered, placing a soft kiss there and rubbing his cheek to the side of Gerard's neck affectionately.   
Like a cat.   
Except he was a dog person. 

"I love being this close to you"  
He whispered again, hand resting on Gerard's chest. 

He really was way more clingy than Gerard had thought.   
It wasn't a bad thing though. It was actually very sweet. 

"What's up with all these compliments?"  
Gerard asked, eyes still not moving from the television screen. 

"I just love you so much" Frank whispered, smiling with himself.   
"You're perfect"

"I'm not"  
Gerard squinted his eyes a little at the television, hand still holding his mug.   
"I have my flaws"

He wasn't as touchy feely as Frank  
Plus compliments always made him feel awkward especially when they were something he didn't believe himself.  
He was just a normal guy after all  
Not this perfect flawless man that Frank made him but he wasn't going to say that to Frank. He wasn't an asshole. 

"For me you are" Frank mumbled around the small piece of Gerard's skin between his lips, sucking on it as his hand was rubbing circles on the man's chest. 

He was horny.   
Again.   
Which Gerard couldn't blame him. He was young and full of sex drive  
But Gerard wasn't as horny as him most of the times. He just wanted to be able to sit somewhere and enjoy quality time without ending up with Frank all over him. But it didn't seem possible with the younger one. 

He just loved Gerard and he loved sex.   
A lot. 

Gerard let out a sigh, fingers coming up to run between Frank's soft hair gently as he could feel himself getting hard.   
It was as if Frank knew what to do turn him on and it didn't even have to take long.   
Frank exactly knew what to do. 

"Frank" Gerard whispered, gasping softly when he felt Frank's hand sliding in his pants.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five months later

Frank was asleep and Gerard was starting to get really bored.   
He thought about going back to their bedroom and cuddling with Frank but he knew himself all too well. Once he woke up there was no way he could fall asleep again  
He would just wake Frank up and probably annoy him. 

Maybe being a morning bird with a night owl boyfriend wasn't the greatest combination in the world but he could entertain himself until Frank woke up.   
Yeah he could do that. 

He poured himself another mug of coffee before making his way to the couch and grabbing the remote control. 

Mitch jumped on his lap and nearly knocked his coffee off but Gerard was quick to place the mug away. 

Oh, sweet little Mitch.   
It was funny how their pets were resembling their characteristics and personalities. 

Mitch was a lazy little ball of fur, always hanging around Gerard and showing him his affection.   
He was also a morning... Cat.   
He woke up way too early and liked to wake up Gerard by either slapping him with his paw or sitting on his face  
Which one time nearly choked Gerard in his sleep but the man didn't mind.   
Who would mind being choked by a cute little cat anyway? 

Frank's dogs, however...   
They were a big ball of energy. Just like Frank. They were loud and energetic, running around the house until Frank was awake and practicing in the basement.   
Then when the man decided to sleep they would follow him.   
It was so weird how they were very much like Frank. 

But there was this thing. Unlike them being so in love with each other  
Their pets couldn't stand each other. especially Mitch  
He hated the dogs with a passion. Sweet pea hated him back as much but Louis was too nice.   
And Mitch hated Frank too. Unlike Frank's dogs who were friendly with Gerard. Except that one time they were having sex and forgot to lock the door.   
Sweet pea thought Gerard was hurting Frank which resulted in him bursting in after hearing Frank's loud moans  
He bit Gerard's foot and that was totally a mood killer  
But also hilarious. 

Gerard snorted with himself at the memory, causing Mitch to look up at him.   
"Are you hungry baby?"  
Gerard asked, caressing his pet's back.   
Mitch let out a small meow and turned his attention back to the television.   
"Was that a yes or no?"  
Gerard whispered, sipping on his coffee when he heard the door closing upstairs.   
Frank was awake. 

Gerard's eyebrows rose as a smile appeared on his face, looking up from his mug to see a very sleepy looking Frank coming down the stairs, followed by his two dogs. 

"Morning"  
Gerard smiled, Frank rubbing his eyes before he smiled back. 

"Morning Gee. How did you sleep?"  
He asked with a sleepy voice, walking to the bathroom. 

Gerard mumbled a "good" With a huge smile as he watched Frank close the door.   
He was in his autopilot mode as usual. 

Louis came to the couch but got scared away by Mitch hissing at him. The poor dog ran away. 

Few minutes later it was sweet pea's turn to try his luck. 

He jumped up on the other end of the couch, staring at Mitch to probably piss him off.   
Which was successful. 

Soon Mitch was standing in Gerard's lap, hissing and meowing aggressively.   
But sweet pea wasn't like Louis.   
Sweet pea was a little fighter. 

The battle of meowing and barking started. As if they were having an argument in their own language. 

"Sweet pea!"  
Frank groaned from the bathroom which caught his dog's attention. 

Gerard watched as the small dog jumped down from the couch and ran to the bathroom door, barking excitedly and shaking its tail. 

"Be good"  
Frank's voice came.   
"Sit down"

Gerard smiled as he watched sweet pea sitting down. It was so cute. 

Finally Mitch jumped down and ignored Gerard when he called him, making his was to the box in his usual spot and sitting inside it. 

Frank came out of the bathroom, a towel around him as he picked sweet pea up, placing countless kisses on the dogs head before putting it down. 

"Hey"  
He smiled when he saw Gerard, biting his lip and approaching the man before sitting next to him. 

"How did you sleep?"  
Gerard smiled, pecking him on his lips. 

"Very good"  
Frank smiled back, rubbing his eyes. 

"Wear something. You'll catch a cold"  
Gerard tapped him on his knee but it seemed like Frank had other plans. 

"I'm horny"  
He whispered in Gerard's ear before biting his neck gently. 

And without speaking another word they headed upstairs, Frank's hand in Gerard's as he was being led to their bedroom. 

The bed was still unmade when Frank was pushed on it. Gerard made sure the door was locked this time before he kneeled by the bed, peeling the towel off of Frank's waist. 

He was hard.   
Gerard wasted no time and licked a strip up the younger one's balls to his tip, repeating it a few times before he moved lower and licked at Frank's entrance. 

What he got in return was an arched back and a loud moan. Gerard watched as Frank's grip on the sheets tightened with every lick, his other hand in his own hair with a tight grip. 

The sight was beautiful. Gerard pulled back and sucked on two fingers before bringing them down and shoving in gently.   
Frank's moan echoed around the room when Gerard thrust his fingers in and out, picking up the pace and feeling the salty taste of pre cum on his tongue.   
Frank was close. 

"Come on"  
Gerard mumbled around Frank's length, scissoring his fingers and curling them before he found out the spot.   
Frank's breath hitched. 

"T-there" He whimpered, squirming under Gerard's touch as his mouth hung open  
Eyes squeezed shut. 

Gerard's head and hand movements got quicker as he shoved his free hand in his own jeans, jerking himself off. 

The moans that were falling from Frank's mouth soon turned into a string of curses and profanities, calling Gerard's name over and over again   
Begging him to not stop before he came, the pleasure running through his whole body and covering him in sweat. 

Gerard was too busy with his own pleasurable touches when he felt the heavy load being shot down his throat.   
His hand stopped as he closed his eyes, feeling Frank clenching down around his fingers and his own orgasm approaching. 

He thrust his fingers one more time, sucking Frank's over sensitive member as he came, feeling his boyfriend's body shake as he tried to pull away. 

"You fucking slut"  
He whispered, opening his eyes and spitting the cum between Frank's legs. 

"Only y-your's"  
Frank whispered between pants, eyes still closed as he heard Gerard getting up and grabbing something from the closet before leaving. 

And it was moments like that that made Frank feel like the luckiest man alive. 

He sat up and cringed at the wetness of his own cum between his thighs, grabbing his shirt from the floor and cleaning himself with it before he wore a pair of his mint green boxers, making his way downstairs with a big smile on his face. 

Gerard was on the couch, watching something on the television when he Approached. 

"Better now?"  
The man asked, Frank biting his lip as he grinned and laid down, head on the man's lap.   
Mitch leaving them as soon as he joined. 

"Apart from the weird feeling in my ass... I'm great"

"You should've gotten used to it by now"  
The man whispered, fingers running between his boyfriend's hair as his eyes were still on the television. 

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut"

Frank giggled at the apology as he was playing with Gerard's hand, pressing the veins in the back of his hand.   
"It was so hot"  
He smiled, intertwining his fingers with Gerard and watching their hands in amusement.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years later

Few weeks Right after Frank's twenty fourth birthday he got a call.   
And now he was packing his bag to leave. 

Gerard hated it more than he liked to admit. He was already anxious, thinking about being alone again  
But this was for Frank.   
It made Frank happy so when Frank was happy it made everything worth it. 

That night Gerard didn't sleep a blink, staring at the back of his husband's head in the darkness  
Listening to his soft snores. 

A part of him wished he could go with Frank  
But he knew he couldn't. He was bound. 

The next morning when Frank woke up he did expect Gerard's side of their bed to be empty  
But to find him in the balcony smoking was unexpected. 

The last time Frank saw him smoking was six months ago.   
He thought the man had quit. 

"Gee?"  
He rubbed his sleepy eyes, making his way to the man as he placed his hands on his shoulder, squeezing softly. 

Gerard's eyes opened as he blew the smoke to the air, turning to look at Frank and giving him a small smile. 

"You don't look well"  
He whispered, placing a kiss on the man's cheek. 

"I'm fine. I didn't sleep well"  
Gerard sniffed, taking another drag of his cigarette. 

"You have your flight in an hour. Go get ready"  
He patted Frank's head without looking at him, eyes narrowed and gaze somewhere Lost before him. 

"I don't want to get ready until you tell me what's wrong. What's wrong?"  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck from behind, bringing the man's hand to his own lips as he took a deep drag of his cigarette. 

"Nothing. It's just kind of... Hard to be away from you" The man confessed, running a hand through his hair. 

"I'm really sorry Baby but the tour will be over in few months. You can visit me  
We can call each other. We can facetime"  
Frank whispered, placing a kiss on Gerard's cheek. 

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry for acting like a fucking child, Frankie"  
He sighed, pressing the tip of his cigarette down as he got up. 

"Come on, now. You'll be late"


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe a tiny little bit of drama isn't that bad after all lmao

It got lonely some nights. So lonely  
But Gerard didn't want to think about it too much. He had surrounded himself with their pets and books. He made his favorite foods  
He watched movies while cuddling with Mitch, Louis and sweet pea  
Talking to them and sometimes skyping Frank when the man wasn't busy. 

Two months had passed. Gerard was happy about it but it was too hard since he didn't go out that much  
Although Mikey invited him over many times.   
He just didn't like to go out. Their house and pets were his only comfort zone and leaving the house was making him anxious. 

He couldn't avoid it completely, though.   
The cupboards were getting empty and he knew he had to go grocery shopping soon  
But he liked to delay it as much as he could, telling himself it wasn't a big deal and he could survive as long as he had coffee and takeaway food. 

But Mitch was running out of food as well  
And unfortunately he couldn't survive with coffee and Chinese food. Gerard had to go shopping for him as soon as he could. 

The next morning he decided to work first, leaving his office door open for the first time  
And not giving a damn when all of their pets entered. 

He even turned a blind eye on Mitch jumping over the printer and sweet pea chewing one of his action figures.   
He felt like a tired mother of three who just didn't care anymore. 

"Good boy!"  
He praised Louis for being so well behaved while the other two were going a little too nuts, running around as if they had just came out of the cage. 

Louis was a little depressed after Frank's absence  
Which perfectly matched Gerard's mood.   
The man could relate to the dog a lot  
In fact. 

When the work was over he was shocked to see the mess behind himself. 

Three of his action figures were on the floor. Mitch was on top of the book shelves, hissing at sweet pea who was busy chewing something. 

"Alright you two!"  
He got up, rolling his eyes away as he took the chewed AC remote from sweet pea's mouth, collecting everything from the floor and placing them all on their places. 

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to allow the two little shits enter the room in the first place. 

"Mitch come down. What the fuck you think you're doing?"  
He cocked an eyebrow at the cat   
As if it was understanding him. 

Eventually Mitch jumped down and ran out of the room, sweet pea following. 

"Let's go Louis"  
Gerard petted the dog before they both got out of the room and he closed the door.   
-

Seeing all the human beings at the mall was starting to make him anxious.   
Especially a group of teenagers who were laughing loudly and making fun of an old woman behind her back. 

Gerard grabbed some Cans of cat off and a box of black hair dye as fast as he could before he paid and left. 

The teenagers followed him but he paid no mind and got in his car. 

The ride was fast and he arrived home quickly. 

Surprisingly Mitch was asleep and the house hasn't been burned down by the pets... Yet.   
He checked on Louis and sweet pea and found them sleeping on Frank's shirt which had been forgotten on the basement floor. 

He left them there, going upstairs to take a nap himself but his attention was caught by his discarded phone on the bed. 

The first thing he noticed was three missed calls from Frank  
But also there were a few notifications from Twitter.   
Frank was apparently fighting with someone. 

He opened Twitter and the first thing he saw was a picture of himself at the mall, looking like absolute shit. 

A kid had posted it apparently, calling him fat and spreading the rumor of him and Frank's break up. 

He frowned as he scrolled down.   
Frank had roasted the kid but the comments on his look were cruel.   
There was one that specifically broke his heart. 

Someone had commented how fucked up he looked.  
Apparently the hot Guy everyone liked once was now looking like a "fat homeless man". Apparently Frank "deserved better" Than that. 

Or maybe he did.   
Gerard locked his phone, Ignoring everything as he closed his eyes.   
But the only thing he thought about was the fact that Frank was wasting his time with him.


End file.
